Pinestorm
Pinestorm "Get out of my way!" Appearance Before joining the Darkforest Short Description: A large, light brown she cat with dark brown splotches and green eyes Body: She is a pretty stocky cat, with a large chest and large paws Fur: Pinestorm has soft, fluffy, and long fur Eyes: She has soft green almond shaped eyes Scars: She only has a few battle scars, the most notable being her notched ear Voice: Pine's voice is notably loud, and harsh. After joining the Darkforest Short Description: A large, messy furred light brown she cat with dark brown splotches, green eyes, and a large scar on her neck. Fur: Pinestorm's fur is a disgusting tangled mess, her dark brown splotches being barely noticeable among her nasty fur. Eyes: Her eyes are almost always narrowed, with a dull green to them. Scars: Pinestorm kept all her other scars, and has a particularly large one across her neck. Voice: Pine's voice is notably loud, harsh, and always angry. "Gee, thanks" Traits Good Traits: Decisive Imaginative Persistent Bad Traits: Ruthless Easily frustrated No morality Skills Hunting- 6/10 "I'm fine!" Fighting- 9/10 "I will rip your fucking throat out!" Climbing- 2/10 "What's the use?" Speed- 7/10 "You can't run and you can't hide." Sight- 8/10 "I see you." Hearing- 8/10 "I can hear you. Emotion- 10/10 "I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE EVER BORN!" Lying- 4/10 "I don't care." Intelligence- 6/10 "I'M THE SMARTEST CAT IN THE FOREST!" Relatives Grandparents:'' Marble, Cyclone'' Parents: Stony, Lillith Aunts & Uncles: Rocky, Windstorm Cousins: Diorite, Igneous Siblings: Bernie, Martha Likes Prey: Rabbits. '' Other Being Important Being respected Dislikes Prey: ''Frogs '' Other Being forgotten Trusts/Thoughts Herself: ''"I'm amazing! I'm the best cat in the Darkforest, I know it!" Carnationclan: "It was a mess" 10% Starclan: "I don't care about Starclan." 5% Darkforest: "It's great here." 95% Nightstar: "I don't really care about her.. unfortunately she's here in the Darkforest as well now." 10% Silverlight: "Wonder where he went, but I'm glad he can't bother me" 0% History Kithood Eliza was born in a twoleg den to Lillith and Rocky Eliza was found by Reflectingwater in twoleg place and was named Pinekit. Apprenticeship Pinekit was made an apprentice with the name Pinepaw. Warriorship Pinestorm spoke up against the rogue pack, immediately being killed by Pale, and going to Starclan. Starclan Pinestorm was already starting to fade for the short time she was in Starclan, and started to craze over the idea of being remembered. Darkforest Pinestorm leaped through the border of Starclan and the Darkforest, joining the muddy, dark, and dreary forest. Pinestorm slowly lost the stars in her pelt, except for one in her tail. Pinestorm tried so many times to try to be remembered as. She failed. Pinestorm has turned from a disappointing, and useless shecat, to an angry, dark, and festering spirit. Her star is starting to fade. Fun Facts! When Pinestorm was born, her mother originally named her Eliza Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Dark Forest Cats